Egyptian Love Blossom Ch 1
by Emoyasha666
Summary: Omg, canon-desu!@!


Egyptian Love Blossom

By Ryu

AN: Hey gaiz, I just wrote a new fanficition, but I can't show it to you all at once because it ruin the surprise ^_^. No flaming okayz, becuz this comes from the heart. My original character Ryu is only light Mary Sue and draws heavy influence from Japanese mythology and language especially because her name means dragon in Japanese and dragons are super kawaii. In order for Ryu to exist in Egyptian times and modern day Japan, Ryu is half ghost. In order for Kino to exist, she used the dragon powers of Hermes in order to teleport into our world from the novel version of Kino no Tabi. I only hint at the fact that the dragon babies were produced by Kino and Hermes doing the mommy and daddy dance because they're so totally in love (I only HINTED OK!!?!?). She might even be topless, bound and gagged, and locked in a room with a hot pokemon. Yami is Ryu's ex-husband from when he was a pharaoh. When he got possessed by a gay alien ghost, all women were banned from Egypt and Yami forgot about their steamy relationship. Hey gaiz, I just wrote a new fanficition, but I can't show it to you all at once because it ruin the surprise ^_^. No flaming okayz, becuz this comes from the heart. My original character Ryu is only light Mary Sue and draws heavy influence from Japanese mythology and language especially because her name means dragon in Japanese and dragons are super kawaii. In order for Ryu to exist in Egyptian times and modern day Japan, Ryu is half ghost. In order for Kino to exist, she used the dragon powers of hermes in order to teleport into our world from the novel version of Kino no Tabi. I only hint at the fact that the dragon babies were produced by Kino and Hermes doing the mommy and daddy dance because they're so totally in love (I only HINTED OK!!?!?). She might even topless, bound and gagged, locked in a room with a hot pokemon. Yami is Ryu's ex-husband from when he was a pharaoh. When he got possed by a gay alien ghost, all women were banned from Egypt and Yami forgot about their steamy relationship. . Hey gaiz, I just wrote a new fanficition, but I can't show it to you all at once because it ruin the surprise ^_^. No flaming okayz, becuz this comes from the heart. My original character Ryu is only light Mary Sue and draws heavy influence from Japanese mythology and language especially because her name means dragon in Japanese and dragons are super kawaii. In order for Ryu to exist in Egyptian times and modern day Japan, Ryu is half ghost. In order for Kino to exist, she used the dragon powers of hermes in order to teleport into our world from the novel version of Kino no Tabi. I only hint at the fact that the dragon babies were produced by Kino and Hermes doing the mommy and daddy dance because they're so totally in love (I only HINTED OK!!?!?). She might even topless, bound and gagged, locked in a room with a hot pokemon. Yami is Ryu's ex-husband from when he was a pharaoh. When he got possed by a gay alien ghost, all women were banned from Egypt and Yami forgot about their steamy relationship. . Hey gaiz, I just wrote a new fanficition, but I can't show it to you all at once because it ruin the surprise ^_^. No flaming okayz, becuz this comes from the heart. My original character Ryu is only light Mary Sue and draws heavy influence from Japanese mythology and language especially because her name means dragon in Japanese and dragons are super kawaii. In order for Ryu to exist in Egyptian times and modern day Japan, Ryu is half ghost. In order for Kino to exist, she used the dragon powers of hermes in order to teleport into our world from the novel version of Kino no Tabi. I only hint at the fact that the dragon babies were produced by Kino and Hermes doing the mommy and daddy dance because they're so totally in love (I only HINTED OK!!?!?). She might even topless, bound and gagged, locked in a room with a hot pokemon. Yami is Ryu's ex-husband from when he was a pharaoh. When he got possed by a gay alien ghost, all women were banned from Egypt and Yami forgot about their steamy relationship.


End file.
